An Angel's Call
by luckypixi
Summary: What were Dean's thoughts during the phone call to Castiel in Two Minutes to Midnight? After the call, Dean travels to get Cas, beating his own fears in the process. What state will he find the former angel in? No slash. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**This fic is about Dean's thoughts and feelings when Castiel calls him at the start of Two Minutes to Midnight. No slash.**

**Please read and review- I love hearing your thoughts.**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Dean looked angrily at his brother, who was stood leaning against Bobby's kitchen counter, as though he didn't have a care in the world; it's not as if he had just suggested he let the devil take him over and was planning on jumping into hell itself.

He opened his mouth to say something else when he was cut off by his phone ringing. Frustrated, he dug into his pocket, fishing out his phone. He turned back to Sam, who was watching him.

'This isn't over.' He answered his phone. 'Hello?'

A deep, familiar and very welcome voice filled his ear. 'Dean'

'Cas?' Dean's stomach did a somersault. He was sure the angel wasn't coming back to him; that he was dead.

He watched Sam stand up abruptly; through all their differences, the angel between them would always bring the warring brothers together. 'Is he ok?'

Dean shushed him, concentrating on listening to Cas on the other end of the phone.

'We all thought you were dead. Where the hell are you, man?' he asked, confused as to why Castiel hadn't tried to contact him before if he'd been around.

'A hospital.' His voice sounded heavy, as though he was wracked with pain.

'Are you ok?'A hospital? Since when did angels need a hospital?

'No' Castiel answered matter-of-factly, as though talking about the weather.

Dean waited for a few seconds before realising that Castiel wasn't going to say anymore. He put a frustrated hand in the air, impatient. 'You wanna elaborate?' he asked.

'I just woke up here. The doctor's were fairly surprised; they thought I was brain-dead.'

Dean blew air out of his mouth. Brain-dead? What the hell had Cas been through since they had last seen him?

'So, a hospital?' he knew the angel didn't talk much; he needed to give him as many open questions as he possibly could.

'Apparently' Dean heard Cas break off, as though in a great deal of pain. He himself winced slightly; he didn't like the idea of Castiel being in any amount of pain. 'After Van Nuys I suddenly appeared, bloody and unconscious on a shrimping boat off Delacroix. I was told it upset the sailors.'

Dean stood with open confusion and shock on his face. Shrimping boats? Sailors? He put a hand to his forehead, trying to fish for something else to say. He shook his head, feeling defeated. No matter how bad things got for them, they couldn't put off the looming apocalypse. And Castiel needed to know the facts.

'Uh, well, I gotta tell you, you're just in time. We figured out a way to pop Satan's box.' He told the angel, hoping this would cheer him up slightly.

'How?' Again, the angel broke off, and this time Dean heard him groan in pain. He wanted to ask him if was ok, but he knew he had to give him the information. He head told him to carry on, while his heart was screaming at him to stop, to take care of Cas first. But he knew he had to carry on.

'Long story' Cas didn't need to know all the details now; they could wait. 'But look, we're going after Pestilence now, so if you wanna zap over here-'

He was cut of by a depressed sigh from the other end of the phone. 'I can't zap anywhere'

Dean frowned. 'What do you mean?' he asked. He felt his stomach sink, as if he knew what was coming.

'You could say my batteries are drained.' Castiel told him in monotone. He sounded as though he hadn't a hope left in the world.

'What do you mean, you outta angel mojo?' Dean didn't really understand.

'I'm saying I'm thirsty and my head aches. I have a bug bite that itches no matter how much I scratch it. I'm saying that that I'm incredibly-' the angel broke off, sounding more desperate as he went on.

'Human' Dean answered for him. He sat down heavily, putting a hand to his head. His stomach felt as if he had just swallowed a bucket of lead. How could he have let it get this bad? After all the angel had done for him, he'd been rewarded by falling completely? Becoming human? He felt like a complete jerk. And it's not as if he had been too nice to the angel the last time he had seen him; he'd used his own Banishing Sigil against him.

He was brought back by a loud sigh, a depressed, low sound coming from the phone.

'Wow, sorry.'

Castiel answered quickly, perhaps not wanting to spend too much time thinking about his dire situation. 'What I'm saying is I can't go anywhere without money for an aeroplane ride. And food. More pain medication ideally.'

Dean closed his eyes, shaking his head. He felt so guilty at this moment of time that he could hardly say anything.

'All right, no worries, Bobby's here, he'll wire you the cash.'

He looked up at the older hunter, who looked at him indignantly. 'I will?'

Dean looked at him, annoyed and tired. They had to help Castiel now. After all he had done for them, they owed him that much.

'Dean, wait!' Cas sounded desperate, as though he had to get everything out he needed to say before something else happened. 'You said no to Michael. I owe you an apology.'

Dean shook his head, heart feeling heavily. Now Castiel felt he had to apologise? It's not as if he had anything to apologise for; he was entitled to his opinion, even if Dean didn't like it. 'Cas. That's ok'

Castiel carried on regardless. 'You're not the burnt, broken shell of a man I believed you to be.'

Dean didn't quite know what to say to that, only that he knew he didn't deserve such as compliment. Especially from a friend he had recently betrayed. 'Thank you.' He said. That feeling too weak a thing to say, feeling as though the angel wouldn't have know he had taken him seriously, he added 'I appreciate that'

'You're welcome' Cas' low voice came back down the phone. Dean started to say something else, something to make the angel realise just what he meant for him, what his sacrifice meant to him, but closed his mouth when Castiel abruptly hung up.

He pressed his phone and stared at it for a moment. He put it back in his pocket, shaking his head. He heard Sam move towards him.

'Well? Is he ok?' he sounded confused, annoyed that Dean hadn't told him anything yet.

Dean kept quiet for a few moments, blood coursing through his veins from guilt and anger.

'Dean!' Sam shook his shoulder. His head snapped around to face his younger sibling.

'We'll talk about it in the car' he snapped, standing up abruptly, pushing his phone firmly back into his pocket. He strode past Sam, who was staring at him with an open mouth.

He walked straight out of Bobby's house without saying a word, approaching his Baby and slamming the door. He sat in his seat, his stomach still heavy with guilt.

When Castiel came back to him, as he knew he would, he'd make it up to him. He had to.

He owed him that much.

**So, I could do a second chapter, perhaps if Dean decides to go to the hospital to pick Cas up himself- let me know if you want to read that, and I will write it! **

**Thanks a lot for reading, please don't forget to review!**

**I hope you enjoyed it,**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi**

**So, I'm going to turn this into a 3 parter (or this chapter will be very long) I hope you like it better that way : )**

**Next one up later...**

**Please review! They mean a lot to me!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Sam closed the Impala door with a clang, the familiar creaking not comforting him at all. He looked over at his brother, who was staring out the windshield, as though deep in thought.

'What did he say, Dean?' he asked, touching Dean's arm gently. Dean brought his arm away, as though he had been stung. Sam jumped back, affronted. 'Dean?'

'It's our fault Sam. Ours. We knew what he was going through, for us, and we did nothing.' Dean looked at his brother. 'What kind of friends are we?'

'He said he could handle it. He never said he couldn't cope, not ever. How were we supposed to know he needed help?' Sam didn't understand why it was their fault.

'He's' Dean paused. 'He _was _a freaking Angel of the Lord. Did you expect him to ask for help? He's got an ego too, you know.' Dean shook his head, ignoring his brother completely, putting the car into ignition. He drove off, in silence, towards the care home Pestilence was at.

-x-

'I can't do it, Sammy. I can't just leave him there.' Dean pulled the Impala over into a lay-by.

They had been driving a good hour, still in silence. Sam had taken to staring out the window, counting the cars that went past. It was a whole lot better than trying to start a conversation with Dean, who would most likely bite his head off after the first syllable out of his mouth.

'Dean, he's in Delacroix, how the hell are you gonna get there and back in time to gank Pestilence?' Sam turned to his brother, an incredulous look on his face.

Dean didn't seem to care. He groped in the glove compartment and fished out one of his many passports, this time with the name Angus Johnson. He grabbed his jacket from the back of the car, keeping it within a good distance.

Sam watched him, bemused. 'So, what? You're just gonna leave me here?'

'You're a big boy now, Sam, you can look after yourself.' Dean started the Impala and thundered down the road, towards the nearest airport.

Sam looked and noted where they were headed. 'Dean, you're terrified of flying. How the hell are you gonna get on a plane?' he asked him.

Dean did look a bit green around the gills, swallowing deeply. 'Cas is probably terrified of a lot of things right now, and do you hear him complaining?' he looked at brother, a clear look on his face. 'How's Cas gonna get on a plane by himself, Sam? How's he gonna know what to do? I gotta help him?'

'Well, then let me come with?'

'No' Dean shook his head. 'Sorry Sam, you're better of looking out for Pestilence. And staying out of trouble. ' Dean cuffed his brother on the shoulder. 'I cant just leave him there, Sammy. Not this time.'

Sam nodded. 'Well, your gonna need money.' He fished out his wallet and took out a fistful of notes and passed them to Dean.

Dean took them, muttering his thanks.

Sam stared at him. 'And you tell him, I'm here for him to.'

Dean nodded, slowly easing the car into Clark County Airport. He slung on his jacket and opened his door. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. His stomach was doing a full gym exercise, including backflips.

'You ok?' Sam watched him over the car.

'If I don't do this now, I won't. I'll see you later Sammy.'

Dean took another deep breath, before striding forwards.

One thing he kept telling himself. Cas was worth it.

**A/N. Ok, I'm English, so I have no idea about airports in South Dakota. I just recognised this on the list and put it in. I'm sorry if its not geographically correct! : ) **

**So, next chapter up later, which will be Dean finally reaching Cas and bringing him back.**

**Please leave a review, I promise to reply!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

**Final part of this missing scene! **

**I hope you like it so far!**

**Please read and review- I love hearing your thoughts!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

'Thank you for flying with us; we hope you have an enjoyable trip' the too-happy female voice rang over the tanoy, making Dean shake his head. He had just spent two hours of his life white-faced, knuckles gripping tightly onto the hand rests of his chair. Even the beautiful blonde women in the seat next to him had failed to distract him; he spent most of the flight with his eyes closed. After walking slightly wobbly legged out of the plane into the airport, he found a taxi that would take him to the hospital.

His conversation having been cut short by Castiel, he had guessed at the hospitals name, hoping it was the right one. Pulling up, he glanced at the white walled building, full of sick people coming and going. Cas shouldn't be here; he wasn't sick.

He strode towards the reception, a young man with a smiling face greeting him. 'Good afternoon, sir, can I help you?' he asked.

'Yeah, I'm looking for a guy, his names Castiel.' He told him, cringing at how weak that sounded. The receptionist didn't seem to mind.

'Ok, sir, can you tell me his last name and I'll look on our computer?'

'Er' Dean racked his brains. Cas didn't have a surname. He never needed one. 'Winchester?' he tried, thinking this would probably be the name that sprung to the angel's mind.

The receptionist, his nametag telling Dean is name was Mark, tapped into the computer. 'Ah, yes. Castiel Winchester. He's on Ward 12, straight up the stairs.'

Dean nodded his thanks a moved away. Castiel Winchester. It had a ring to it. That made Cas practically family.

He passed the A&E on his way, wincing as he saw a child brought in with a broken arm. Whatever he saw during these dark days, seeing a kid hurt was sure to make him feel angry. Moving quickly up the stairs, he knew he was in the right place because he heard Cas before he saw him.

'I don't want that in my arm.' He heard the angel say, forcefully.

'I know, Mr. Winchester, but you need these fluids in or you won't recover.' An obviously patient nurse tried to coerce Castiel to put the drip back in.

Dean turned the corner and entered the ward. Cas was sitting up in bed, his hospital robes still on, talking to a nurse who was stood opposite him. He approached the bed.

'Hey Cas' he smiled, taking in the angels appearance. He looked bruised, a cut on his face covered with stitches. He didn't look happy.

'Dean, will you tell her I don't want that needle in my arm.' He asked. Dean turned to the nurse.

'Is it vital that it's stuck in his arm?'

The nurse faltered. 'He's had it in all night, but it should be kept in for another few hours.' She said.

Dean nodded. 'Right, but not right now, ok?' he took the nurse by the arm and gently led her away, the nurse going without a fuss, probably glad to get away from Castiel.

Dean sighed and turned back to the angel. Ex-angel, he reminded himself.

'Hello Dean.' Cas looked at him, his piercing stare directed full barrelled at Dean, who returned it, now completely used to it.

'You ok?' Dean asked, grabbing a chair and sitting down.

'No.' Cas answered again. 'My head still hurts and the nurse was trying to pierce my arm with that needle. That didn't feel too nice either.'

Dean nodded. Castiel sounded so miserable and he sighed as Cas flumped back onto the pillows, looking up at the ceiling. Perhaps wishing he could still see heaven beyond the confines of the concrete of the building.

'I'm so sorry, Cas.' Dean could feel his throat constrict. Of all the times, he was going to cry _now?_

Castiel turned his face to look at him. 'What for?' he asked, head tilted on the pillow.

'You becoming human. Letting you down.' Dean ran off his list. 'Banishing you with your own Sigil.'

Castiel sat up, swinging his legs off the bed to look at Dean, whose eye were filled with tears. Shameful tears.

'This was my choice, Dean. To help you.' He took Dean's hands in his, looked deep into his eyes. 'You have nothing to be sorry for.'

A tear, too heavy to be kept at bay, leaked down Dean's face. 'But what I've done to you! I let you fall, become human. I never even said thanks for helping me in the first place.'

Cas shook his head. 'You didn't say it, but I knew you felt it. And I think, with the impending apocalypse, you had enough to deal with.' He smiled.

Dean didn't return the smile. 'I should have said something. I've just used you as a weapon, as if you owed me something. But you don't Cas. Hell, I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you!'

Castiel chuckled weakly, wincing as the pain in his abdomen flared up again. Dean frowned.

'Cas?' he asked, his hands moving forward and gently tugging the material away from Cas' chest. Covered in bandages, the bruises blossoming around them was enough to signal a bad injury.

Dean whistled. 'Van Nuys?' he breathed. Castiel nodded.

'It was the only way to get you a clear run.' Cas told him, smiling slightly at Dean's shocked face.

Dean shook his head and looked around, glancing at his watch. 'Right, time to get you out of here I think.' Dean stood up and looked for a nurse. Castiel followed him with his eyes.

Dean finally found a nurse, over by another patients bed.

'Stay here.' He told the former angel.

'I'll go get your trench coat'

-x-

'That was one of the most surreal experiences of my life.'

Cas walked along, slightly limping, next to Dean, whose face was still pale from the flight. He had watched Castiel for most of it; the ex-angel spent the whole trip staring out of the window for a few minutes, before drifting off and staring nostalgically into thin air. Perhaps thinking that this would be a whole lot quicker if he had working wings.

Finally Dean managed to hail a taxi, giving directions to Bobby's house. Castiel spent the trip in silence, much like Sam and Dean's drive from Bobby's house. He seemed lost in thought.

They arrived at Bobby's and Dean paid the taxi driver. Walking in, Dean greeted Bobby, who looked slightly bemused to see him back. He did a double take when he saw Cas walk into the room.

'I thought you were at the hospital?' he said, looking from Dean back to Castiel, who shrugged.

'Dean came to collect me.' He said simply, gingerly sitting down on an armchair. Dean watched him, like a hawk, making sure he was in a less amount of pain as he could be.

'So, Cas is gonna bunk here, till we get back with Pestilence's jewellery.' Dean told Bobby, clapping Cas on the shoulder.

Bobby, knowing he had little say in this, nodded.

Dean nodded back. 'Can I take you're truck?' he asked the older hunter, who nodded.

Dean smiled and walked out the room.

-x-

It was about five hours later when Bobby wheeled back into his living room. He had been down in his panic room, taking a stock check in case of emergencies.

Castiel was sat on the sofa, eyes closed, as if meditating.

Bobby looked at him wearily. 'The boy's have been a long time' he noted. Cas jumped slightly, turning his head towards the older hunter.

'They have. I can no longer feel when they're in trouble.' He stood up, much steadier than before. 'We should go and assist them.'

Bobby scoffed. 'How?' he gestured at his legs.

Castiel paused. 'Then I shall go.' He said confidentially. He strode across the room, opening Bobby's front door, the man himself wheeling behind him.

'How are you gonna get there?' he asked, knowing the former angel could no longer fly.

Castiel paused and looked back at him. 'I don't know.' He said. He stepped out the door.

'But I'll find a way.'

**We all know how he gets there, with Castiel's immortal line! **

**Thanks for reading, just a missing scene I thought should be filled in!**

**I hope you liked this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Please leave a review, I would love to know your thoughts!**

**Any missing scenes between Dean and Cas you think need filling in?**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


End file.
